


The Villian

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero dying for the Villain?  That's not the way the story usually goes.  But that's the way this one went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Villian

The hero dying for the Villain? That's not the way the story usually goes. But that's the way this one went.

\-----

Scott didn't know why Stiles did it, he wasn't even paying attention to his friend during the fight. When it was all over Allison wrapped her arms tightly around his and buried her head in his shoulder.

Scott would have been content to let her scent fill his nose forever and a year but then he heard Derek's voice.

"You have to let him go, Peter, he's gone."

Scott turned to look at them, thinking that they might be talking about Isaac, except Isaac had his hand over his mouth as he sobbed quietly and Peter growled at both Derek and Chris Argent.

Scott and Allison walked closer and Scott froze at the body that Peter held, no heartbeat echoing in his ears and Scott felt his knees give out as he crawled closer.

"Stiles?" He asked, "Stiles, wake up. Wake up!" Scott shouted as he got closer, ignoring the growl that Peter gave him as he pulled the body away from Scott.

Derek swallowed and tried again, "We can't stay here, let him go, Peter, we'll take care of him."

"Go away." Peter snarled, "All of you, LEAve." The man said his voice cracking brokenly as he curled over the boy.

"Stiles?" Scott whimpered as Allison helped him up and led him away the others following quietly, leaving the oldest Hale alone with a grief they didn't understand because they hadn't care to notice that Stiles had befriended the undead wolf.

\----

Peter rocked Stiles softly hoping that if he just waited a little longer the bite would take but it had been seven hours now since the others had left them and Stiles' heart was just as still as it had been that first hour.

Peter let the tears fall, because he had lost the only being that made him feel like he was part of a pack. But, he supposed that they had formed their own little two person pack and that they just lingered near the larger one because Derek allowed it, because they were helpful on occasion.

Peter swallowed as he stood gently, arranging Stiles' body so it appeared that he was merely sleeping as the wolf carried him to the house he lived in with his father, he had bad new to give the Sheriff, if the others hadn't already.

\----

Telling the Sheriff was one of the hardest things that Peter had ever done, on par with killing Laura and letting Stiles die.

"How?" The Sheriff sobbed.

Peter swallowed thickly as he tightened his hold on the body he couldn't quite bring himself to let go of.

"He save my life." Peter told him, "I didn't deserve it, I know but he saved me anyway and I couldn't return the favor."

The Sheriff cried louder and reached his arms out, and though Peter didn't want to let the boy go, he let the boy's father take him and he rocked the boy back and forth much as Peter had done and cried.

Peter let himself out and walked away.

\----

It was raining when they laid Stiles to rest next to his mother, everyone thought it fitting that even the heavens mourned the loss of such a vibrant young life.

Peter didn't cry as he watched them lower the boy into the ground slowly, Peter didn't even bother with an umbrella as he stood in the rain and walked over as the rest of the people began to leave, he dropped a small bouquet of wolfsbane and roses in to the hole that Stiles would spend forever on in.

"To protect you from monsters." He whispered, knowing that Derek probably insisted on a mountain ash coffin to keep any other creature from digging up their human, even by accident.

"Peter?" Derek asked as the pack approached.

Peter turned up his collar and walked around the hole, he pressed a kiss to his fingertips before he brushed them over the name written on the stone, his name secret even in death.

"Maybe if you'd stayed you could have made my heart beat again, now it never will." Peter whispered to the stone and then left the graveyard and a stunned pack.

\----

Scott smiled at his son as he ran through the woods, then he frowned when he heard Derek howl mournfully. He sent his son back to his mother before running towards the howl, he was not quite prepared to find Derek at Stiles' grave where a sitting man was leaning against the stone.

There was no heartbeat and by the smell he had been there since the night before.

"It's Peter." Derek whispered, "He took wolfsbane. Yesterday was the anniversary."

Scott felt guilt worm its way into his stomach, he had forgotten and he had called a meeting, Derek and Isaac had been agitated when the meeting ran late into the night only halted when Scott's wife called him home, then it was too late to go anywhere but home.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"Help me." Derek said as he started digging over Stiles' grave.

Scott felt a protest try to worm it's way out of his throat but then he saw the look of quiet peace on Peter's face as he leaned on Stiles' headstone knowing he'd be with him soon, and Scott helped Derek bury Peter with Stiles but neither could bring themselves to scratch the stone the Sheriff had bought and instead found a flat rock and carved Peter's name on it and Scott added 'His heart finally beats' because he remembered the words the man had given Stiles in parting and they placed it in front of Stiles' Headstone and stayed there a long moment before leaving the two together.

\----

After that day wolfsbane bloomed merrily atop Stiles' grave and no one, not even Deaton or Hunters dared to pluck the deadly blooms from the grave, and on Halloween children claimed that if you went into the graveyard at night you would see a boy in red laughing as a wolf chased after him, or petting the wolf as they sat among blooms of blue that flowered on the grave of a young boy, a hero who had died for a villain.

\------


End file.
